


The Metal Touch

by Notevenwinded, Royswordsman (RoySwordsman)



Category: Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, Captain America, Captain America (Comics), Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Comic), Iron Man (Movies), The Avengers (2012)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-19
Updated: 2013-01-19
Packaged: 2017-11-26 03:13:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,195
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/645917
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Notevenwinded/pseuds/Notevenwinded, https://archiveofourown.org/users/RoySwordsman/pseuds/Royswordsman
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Tony has to leave for a couple of hours,Steve finds himself in his workshop getting to know one of his suits fairly well.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Metal Touch

If there was one thing Tony Stark loved, it was to be in control no matter the circumstance. However, his time with Steve Rogers meant that he had to put that thought to the backburner and actually consider being submissive, after all, the man was a Captain, a super soldier who was used to good old morals and certainly wasn’t used to being with other men. Their relationship had advanced to a point where they were sleeping with one another, but Tony always took the more submissive role to make Steve feel comfortable. He had it stuck in his head that he had to be a man, and thus had to have the role of one. That was the only thing about their relationship that Tony had a problem with, considering he was pretty headstrong himself and he was doing his best to accommodate his partner, and he expected the feeling to be reciprocated, but no matter what he tried Steve would always end up on top or nothing would happen at all.  
That feeling, wanting to be the one in control got even worse ever since their nights together seemed to be more frequent, and Tony needed to feel powerful yet again, relive his glorious, good old days, but he could see that being a gentleman about it got him nowhere. He needed to use all his intelligence in a more mischievous way, and that’s when he told Steve that he was working on a different suit for him, still gutted about the loss of the Iron Patriot. In reality, that suit wasn’t anything special in particular, at least not from the outside. Nobody could know until it was activated, and Tony had a plan in mind to help him get on top once again.

  
That particular day, he informed Steve that he was going to be away, coming back late at night, and made sure to venture in his workshop, the finished suit in the centre of the room, before sending a message to Steve, telling him that he forgot to mention that the suit was ready, in the workshop waiting for it to get tested. Feeling proud of his plan, he proceeded to wear the suit, donning Tony’s trademark colours, much like his usual ones. Staying still could be quite the challenge for such a restless person, but he had to be patient; the turnout could be quite promising.

  
Steve was in his room doing sit ups when he’d heard the small beeping of the communication card go off, and with a heavy sigh, got to his feet and walked over to the desk to stare at the small flashing card. The bright cyan arrows were lit up along with the words ‘communication from Iron Man’. It wasn’t flashing red, which was a good sign at least that meant that it wasn’t urgent. He picked up the card, along with grabbing a bottle of water with his other hand from the table, popping off the cap using his teeth and guzzling the water down as he held the card up, tilting it and squinting to read it. The communication was a text one, which was a change for Tony considering he loved being so vocal.

  
“Rogers - new suit is ready. Out on work. Be home later. -TS.”

  
He gazed at the card and nodded, placing it down along with the now empty bottle of water, wiping his mouth with the back of his hand and grabbing a towel to dab around his neck and forehead, brushing away strands of hair that had managed to escape his always perfectly curtained style.

  
It was time to look a bit more presentable, changing his white workout vest for his white US Army shirt, completed with the golden eagle detailing at the front and on the sleeves. His dog tags hung out around his neck and he chose to wear his dark blue jeans instead of his usual beige ones. Since Tony wasn’t around he didn’t have to look completely polished, so jeans were his pant of choice that day. He slipped his red sneakers on and headed down to Tony’s lab, standing by the door and going through the regular iris check before the doors would open.    
  
The blonde wandered into the large lab, hearing the lights buzz back on as he walked in further, flicking a little before maintaining their bright glow. He didn’t know where to look whenever he walked into Tony’s lab; there was always so much to look at, so much to take in and never once was anything the same as his last visit. If anything remained exactly the same, then there was something wrong with Tony.

  
His hand drifted over along the work surface, looking over at a spanner and picking it up, pouting a little as he looked at it, inspecting it curiously and then going over to some schematics. His eyes began to scan them, trying to make sense, but they were far too clustered with mathematical equations, in fact to him they didn’t even look English.  
He yawned and stretched, rubbing his eyes as he stepped over to the selection of suits in glass cases, staring at each one of them and trying to remember where he’d seen them and what they did, there were a couple of course that he’d never seen in action at all, but he was sure one day he would.  
Finally his eyes moved over to the suit that was on the table, lying there like a doll that had been left by its owner. He stepped up to it with a pensive expression, his hand rubbing his chin and eyes still squinted in thought, wondering if this was the suit that Tony was talking about.

  
Tony had to stay completely still the moment that the Captain stepped inside the workshop, knowing that the suit would eventually get his attention; after all, he had the same eye for detail than Tony did, taking his time to pay attention to mostly everything. The moment that he stopped in front of him, he flashed a grin from the inside of his suit, so thankful that he didn’t actually have to speak to give orders to his suit. With a sudden move, the suit sat up, facing Steve, eyes lit up as it looked like it was examining him. 

“System activation for Captain Steve Rogers”, he commanded it to say, concealing his own voice as he waited for Steve’s reaction eagerly.

  
Steve’s eyebrow raised as the suit began to speak, it definitely sounded as though it was coming from the audio processing unit of the suit, which was probably all automated knowing Tony. So that was his suit, his new suit that Tony was eager for him to see. He nodded and trailed his finger lightly but cautiously over the delicate fingers, examining each bend in the metal.

“So, you’re the new suit huh? I wonder why Tony wanted me to look at you...” He said in a somewhat confused tone.

  
“Affirmative”, Tony replied as he watched Steve examining the arms of the suit, always unable to hide his excitement when it came to Tony’s own creations, which he seemed to love way more than he initially thought he would. “Mr Stark requested that you try my new functions, sir”, he said with a cheeky smile, holding back a chuckle.

  
“New functions? What, you have more little rockets in your fingers or something?” He asked. Steve would always address the AI as though it was a real person, it was a habit of his, and he couldn’t just hear a voice like that and not think it was real, especially if it was coming out of something tangible.

  
“Negative”, the billionaire replied from inside the suit, still seated on the table, arms at side. “Those functions are exclusive to the Captain”, he said again, giving Steve some time to process what he said. “They are not defensive or offensive, they are part of Mr. Stark’s entertainment scheme”, he added.

  
Steve tilted his head and furrowed his eyebrows a little, “Entertainment? Hey, Tony hasn’t built a drinks dispenser in you has he?” He said with an almost angry tone.  
Tony had to hold himself back from huffing, but the suit persona had to stay up, at least for a bit more.

 “Negative. No liquids are stored inside me”, he replied, the hands moving to rest on the knees of the suit. “Removing your clothes will be necessary, sir”  
Steve blinked again, his bright blue eyes focused on the suit that now sat up on the table,

 “My clothes?” He stuttered, looking down at himself then at the suit. “Why?”

  
“Clothes will only be an inconvenience at this stage, sir.” Tony said, biting on his lip; he knew that Steve was always suspicious, but the fact that he thought that he wasn’t being watched would maybe cause him to relax a bit more. “It’s advisable to remove the clothes in order to avoid any malfunctions”

  
Tony’s suits always knew best with their advanced calculations and whatnot. Steve began to think that Tony probably had an under suit planned for him, which of course would involve him taking off his clothes for a start. He looked around the room, gazing from side to side to ensure no one was there and that the door was tightly shut before letting out a huff and reaching for the bottom of his t-shirt and slowly lifting it up, placing it so it was draping over the top of Tony’s chair.

“All of my clothes?” Steve clarified, speaking slowly as he looked to the suit for approval, his eyes caught by its bright, glowing cyan eyes.

  
Tony watched him carefully as he took off the shirt, never really getting enough of the built body, his hard abs sticking out as he moved his arms around, staying still, praising himself for this plan that seemed to work well so far; at least Steve was almost out of his clothes.

 “All of them, that is correct”, Tony made a mental note to save the footage at the corner of his database for future reference.

  
Steve couldn’t help but scope the area again before tugging off his black belt with a silver star buckle and unzipping his trousers, slipping them off and letting the constricting feeling of the denim brush over his legs as he took them off, along with his shoes and socks, making sure they were neatly folded by his t-shirt. He stepped in front of the suit, in nothing but his black boxers with the ‘Stark Industries’ brand logo over the elastic of them, Tony had gotten them for him for Christmas and strangely they were a bit too tight, but Tony had always insisted that was the style nowadays and that he had to wear them more often to get used to the feeling.

“Okay, now what?” He asked, “What’s going to happen now?”

  
Tony couldn’t help but exaggerate that smug smile on his face, especially when he knew that Steve couldn’t see him, let alone being aware of his presence in the room. He licked his lips when he saw that he was wearing the boxers he got him, always such a beautiful sight, the soft fabric fitting perfectly over his tight muscles, the front leaving little to his imagination of what was hiding inside it.

“Captain Rogers, if you may, place yourself next to me”, he said as he pointed at the spot on the table. “It’s a standard procedure, nothing to worry about”

  
Steve was used to being subject to experimentation so he wasn’t as nervous as he would’ve been if it were other people looming over him, but it was just an AI, it was a machine, it wasn’t human and Tony had reminded him again and again that they wouldn’t judge him - which is why the man sought solace within his machinery. The Captain did as he was told, nodding and sitting on the table, next to the suit, looking at him curiously. It was probably a new way of putting the armour on, he thought to himself.  
Steve was roughly at the spot where Tony wanted him, but he had to be careful and bring things slowly to him, not scare him off. However, he knew that in the back of the Captain’s head, a more curious, playful side of him was hiding, and he would use that to his advantage. He raised his fingers, turning on one of their functions, making the smaller and slimmer, suitable for what he had in mind. Watching Steve, he moved them behind the man’s body, resting by his seated bottom.

  
Steve felt the touch to his rear and scooted back a little, turning properly to look at the suit, “What are you doing?” He asked in his normal cautious manner.

  
Tony cursed himself, keeping his hands in place as Steve seemed to be pulling back.

“I’m doing what Mr. Stark programmed me to do, sir. He merely wanted me to entertain you while he was away”, he said, nodding slightly. 

“Entertain me?” He asked, narrowing his eyes even more, slightly biting on the inside of his lower lip as he shied away, a bashful look on his face with the heat rising to the tips of his ears and turning them a bright red. 

“I’m aware that you, sir and Mr. Stark are engaging in such entertaining activities, am I correct? He merely wanted to offer you the same pleasure”, Tony replied, enjoying how blushful Steve would get, completely unaware of how he looked at that very moment, embarrassed with what he was hearing.

  
It clicked in his head; this robot was meant to entertain him in what Steve would deem as their own private activities. He looked around, yet again, his sense of paranoia at its peak given he’d very rarely ever been completely alone in the mansion asides from when he was in his room or at the gym. He swallowed hard, “How long is Tony going to be away for?” He asked instead. He cursed himself internally, was he actually considering giving his consent dependant on how long he’d be alone? Well he had urges too, especially being a super soldier with his increased stamina and youthful internal functions.

  
Tony shrugged, even if Steve wouldn’t know, not knowing that he was actually there. He was sure that Steve understood what he was suggesting, and he tried to shake off the annoying thought that Steve would rather give himself to the suit than to him in reality.

“Mr. Stark will be away for a couple of hours, sir, this won’t take long. However, if you want this to last for a longer period of time, I am built to satisfy those needs of you”, he replied sternly. 

Steve pursed his lips, “Just, while he’s gone, right? And I don’t want you to keep this recorded or anything, it’s between you and Me.” 

“Affirmative, I’m programmed to follow your orders, sir”, Tony said. It was a white lie; it wasn’t anything important, right? Still, he pulled a face when Steve accepted the offer. He came up with this plan, so why was he disappointed when it was actually working? He took a deep breath and moved his fingers back on Steve again, the human like metal finger touching his bare back, rubbing his rear over the fabric.

Steve swallowed again, this time much more audibly. He leaned back on the table, letting his lower back rest on the cold steel surface which sent shivers down his spine. He’d always secretly had a thing for Tony’s suits. Initially it started as a fear, then it evolved into a fascination the more he worked with him and the more he saw and then finally it turned into a love for them. Always admiring the intricate detailing and the small quirks that would be installed, always a mystery that he wanted to know more about. Tony even created a suit for him, the Iron Patriot, but it had been stolen, still that didn’t stop Tony from trying to build him a new one. His eyes couldn’t focus on the suits face and he kept his head turned, his blush now forming over his cheeks.

  
Tony shook off his worries, focusing on the man’s face in front of him, this being the first time that he was him in a more submissive role, knowing that he never, ever done that for anyone else before, he would always be the one in charge, and yet he seemed to be actually wanting to be possessed, for once. He leaned forward, the delicate fingers gently rubbing him as they lowered the fabric, the metal that was between Tony’s fingers and the soft flesh preventing him from feeling its warmth, fixing his eyes on Steve’s face and expression instead.

  
His boxers were being slipped off, revealing his protruding hip bones and even more, letting out a quick gasp as he felt the cold metal fingers touch his body. The movements seemed so real, and each moment he kept his eyes shut he imagined Tony doing this. He never had the strength to be the one on the bottom but he was curious, he was just scared of being judged, but this was a suit so he could do anything, it wasn’t real.

  
Tony was holding back his own breath as Steve moved under him, the other arm moving to hold the soldier’s hands up, above his head as he moved closer, the distance between them shortening. He knew that Steve was aware of what he was going to do; after all, he was always doing those sorts of things on him, always preparing him before he would get inside him.

 “Just relax, Captain Rogers”, he said, eyes fixed on the man’s body beneath him, the fingers moving close to his opening.

  
His breath hitched for a moment, eyes opening and drifting over to the suit in all its polished, shimmering glory, trying to listen to the automated words as his own palms were placed against the table he was on, trying to hold himself in place, the light foreign weight on his lower body making him quiver.

  
Even though he was particularly jealous of the suit, which sounded stupid to him, Tony couldn’t help but admire how obedient Steve was, ready to take on orders, something that he wasn’t used to from the Captain. The middle finger on his armoured glove pressed against the hole, running it up and down before pushing it inside, slowly and firmly, giving Steve some time to either get used to it or push him out.

  
A sharp gasp, followed by a murmur. He had never once felt anything inside him like that before. He could feel his cheeks burning up, scalding, eyes fluttering shut. _It feels so good._ The breach of cold into his warm body made his mouth hang open almost instantly. It was difficult to relax with the long extension being pushed into him, he could feel every single bend, every twitch it made. He wanted to call something out, but he didn’t know what, so he continued with the pants, trying to relax his body just as he would tell Tony to.

  
The soft pants and moans that were audible made Tony shiver inside the suit, finding it so hard to stay quiet, not when his lover was in such a state, so alluring and enjoying what was given to him. Without thinking about it twice, he muted the suit, finally able to let out a groan, panting inside the suit as he pushed the slim finger deeper inside, gutted that he was taking no satisfaction other than seeing Steve’s face and listening to his changed voice; it was still a big step for both of them.

  
The slick smooth surface of the finger managed to glide inside his body, as it went deeper his toes curled and he raised his knees slightly, trying to spread them so it wouldn't hurt as much.  
When Steve spread his legs, Tony bit on his lip, seeing how he was more open to him, giving himself so willingly, just like he did every night, fulfilling every deepest and darkest desire of Steve’s. Now it was his turn to have that privilege, and with another swift movement, he pushed inside a second finger, his eyes narrowing as he pushed Steve to moan more, even louder.

  
He bit back a moan as the second finger entered his body, his loins aching with ecstasy, getting more excited by the suit, the beautifully crafted suit. His head rested on the table, his chest heaving as the fingers were feeling around him. So this was what it was like to be in Tony’s position, no wonder he moaned so much. The soft pulse of the fingers was driving him to his limits, hearing the clicking of the suit as it moved. His eyes opened to stare at it, its gold faceplate, its crimson red body and glowing chest. Steve found himself giving in to a suit, a non-living entity but he couldn’t stop seeing it as the man that had saved him countless times in battle, the thing that had displayed such heroism.

“T-tony...” He whispered between a whimper.

  
The moment when he heard his name being called, Tony couldn’t help but chuckle to himself; so Steve _was_ thinking about him after all, imagining that he did the same when Tony was away for mission, those times that they would lock themselves in their rooms, frustrated that they couldn’t spend the night together. It only helped to boost up his confidence and desire to touch Steve with his own hands, but he had yet to use the primary function of the suit. He felt slightly bad to pull out the fingers from Steve’s behind, but he pulled him towards him, his knees bent as he seated him on his lap.

“Mr. Stark would now show you what I can offer you”, he said as the front of the suit seemed to pull back, the area between the legs revealing a length, long creation, still bearing the bright red colour of the rest of the suit.

  
Steve’s body tightened as the suit pulled back, instead wrapping the red powerful gauntlets around his body and hoisting him to sit on its lap. He leaned forward for a while, trying to catch his breath from the sudden movement. His hair flopped forward; already beads of sweat trickled down his temples as his face remained tainted a rosy red. His eyes darted down as he saw the new extension, biting on his lower lip. He wanted to feel that slick cold metal inside him again; he needed to feel pleasured somehow, especially when his own body ached with lust. He had an idea as to what he should do but it was just a case of plucking up the courage and doing it. His hands sliding down the tri-beam plate down to the waist pleats, etching every detail of the suit into his mind. The twitch of the long fingers around his back made his muscles shift, “Do I--” He stuttered, looking into the glowing eyes of the suit for approval.

  
Tony was taking every second to imprint Steve’s face and figure in his head, ear and cheeks so red, soft pants and moans still audible, Steve clearly not enjoying the fact that Tony pulled away from him. “Yes sir, that goes inside you”, he said, hiding a soft chuckle behind his words, eager to have Steve sitting on him and to test the suit’s real purpose. The fingers moved to hold on Steve’s hip and help him position himself, nodding to him reassuringly.

  
Steve was always comforted by the grip around him, that’s how Iron Man would hold him, that’s what he loved. Sure he couldn’t be the weaker one in their relationship, yet, but nothing stopped him from being submissive to Iron Man. He lifted his hips, his back tensed as he tried mimicking what Tony would do to him; he slowly lowered himself onto the hard, smooth object. His mouth opened again, letting a long drawn moan escape his lips, slowly pushing himself down on the hard cold metal that was now deep inside him. His body squirmed and his mind was trying to focus on his fantasy, even though this was surreal enough to be a fantasy.

 “I-iron man...” He moaned.

  
Tony was hardly able to sit still with Steve making the first move, raising his rear in the air before moving to sit on the metal length, enjoying how he seemed to take it in, not hesitating or complaining at the feeling, just like he argued with him before. The same feeling of jealousy that he felt before overtook him, especially when Steve didn’t call him by his real name like he did moments ago.

“You can use Mr Stark’s name, sir”, he pointed out, making sure that Steve was seated just fine before ordering the suit to start with the soft buzz, the length starting to vibrate itself, starting slowly before picking a faster pace, wanting to give Steve some sort of more control over him.

  
Steve’s breathing hitched the moment he felt the buzzing inside him, eyes rolling back with pleasure as he tilted his head forward to rest by the collar of the suit, his hands raising and placing them flat over the tri-beam plate, “Uhn- b-but you’re, you’re Iron Man...” He moaned, his hips slowly beginning to move on the hardness, trying to adjust so that he could feel him more.

  
Tony panted from the inside of the suit when he saw Steve pushing further inside him, asking for more, being obedient; he could never imagine the Captain being like that, besides those fantasies of him that he had in the back of his head. “I’m merely what Captain Rogers wants me to be”, he encouraged him, finding it hard to hide his identity every passing minute, wanting to be the one to please Steve, not any mere suit. He picked up the pace and made the vibration harder, going deeper into Steve’s body.

  
Steve could feel the tip as it pushed against a spot that was generating so much pleasure; it made his back arch, pushing his chest toward the suit, eager to feel as much of it against his sweaty skin as possible. He felt the jitter of the metal as his hands tried to reach around the large, broad shoulders, trying to grip at the jagged plates for security. “Iron Man-” He repeated over and over, his cries becoming louder.

  
Tony was enjoying the loud cries that came out of Steve’s throat, but he was hardly getting the pleasure, he needed to feel him himself, and Steve insisting on calling him Iron Man, taking the credit for the work he was doing himself. Yes, it boosted his ego at any other time. But this was Steve; he was his, nobody else’s. Steve belonged to Tony; Captain America belonged to Iron Man, that’s how he saw it. How was he even getting jealous over a suit, something that he was commanding on his own? He groaned louder when he felt Steve reaching for him, frustrated as he was, turning off the mute command by mistake. “Steve, come on...” he said between gritted teeth.

  
Steve heard the automated voice again and he raised his head to look the suit in the eyes, thinking it was his dizzy state of lust making him hear such things as his body began to move up and down, catching a rhythm on the vibrating length inside him, his moans became more frequent as beads of sweat trickled down each bump, over his defined muscles that were tensing and relaxing to each movement. His blonde hair appearing dark as it was dampened by sweat, clinging to his skin.

  
All that Tony could get from this procedure was Steve’s moans and his focused expression, head thrown back as he panted heavily, sweat and wet hair from getting so much pleasure. He had to show him, he had to know that it was _him,_ nobody else that could pleasure him and see him in such a state. With a deep breath, he let the helmet pull back, revealing his face as he kept his eyes on Steve, feeling his warm breath against his skin at last.

“Steve”, he said firmly. “Look at me, eyes on me”, he ordered.

  
Steve’s eyes widened with shock, feeling his whole face turn a bright red with a fusion of shock, embarrassment and a touch of anger. He’d been duped and it was Tony all along. The Captain gritted his teeth tightly, furrowing his eyebrows to show him how annoyed he was but he couldn’t stop with the moans, even as he bit down hard on his lip to prevent them. The vibrations in his body were too much for him to handle, his hands frantically sliding along the metal and making a squeaking sound as he tried to clutch to the large red shoulder plates.

  
Tony could tell that he was going to get an earful later, but at that moment, Steve was all that counted. He ordered the suit to pull the gloves off, his own hands finally touching Steve’s hips, massaging and rubbing the soft flesh on his own time, unable to stop as he was finally touching him.

 “I don’t think that you’re allowed to be angry. You were giving yourself to a suit of armour instead of me”, he said with a soft hiss, moving Steve’s hips up and down the metal length.

  
Tony’s smile looked rather smug, Steve let out another moan as the kneading fingers on his hips began to move him. The friction between him and the suit generating warmth that surged up through his entire body, and by this point his knees were weak and barely moved.

“D-damn you Tony Stark...” Steve muttered with a bittersweet pleasure, feeling the warm musky breath cascade along the skin of his neck, close to finishing but not wanting to give Tony the pleasure of watching him. “T-turn your head!” He barked.

  
Tony hissed at Steve’s words, not having any intentions of turning around and not watching his beautiful face like he had never seen him before, in such a defenceless and helpless state, even though he was trying to regain that sense of pride of his now that he knew that Tony was there.

 “Yeah, of course I will”, he snorted as he put more pressure on Steve’s hips, his fingernails digging into the skin and leaving his red marks on it. “Do it for me, moan like you did for Iron Man”, he commanded.

  
Steve was the man who gave orders, not took them. Though his eyes couldn’t help but catch the sharp, strong line of Tony’s jaw along with the gentle shine that covered his face from the sweat and heat from the suit. Everything was perfect about him, his perfectly cut goatee and bright sapphire eyes that were glowing from the light emitted by the reactor. He’d fallen for Tony Stark; after all, Iron Man was his second love. Steve clenched his teeth even harder together, growling at Tony’s command. But the more he looked at him the more he wanted to move, he pounded his body against the metal suit, the loud knocking of his dog tags against the metal suit echoing in the large laboratory. He was trying to swallow down his moans but he couldn’t, he moaned even louder the more he admired Tony’s sharp features and how he seemed to want to dominate him, finally seeing the possessiveness in his eyes that he had yearned for, secretly.

  
That look of submission and the fact that Steve was actually fighting back, or attempting to do so, only encouraged Tony to be a bit rougher with him, establishing his dominance over the Captain, having missed that feeling so much. His eyes were fixed on the soldier, noticing every single change in his voice and the way he was looking at him, the moans and clashing of the metal parts being a proper symphony to well-trained ears.

“That’s right, Steve, carry on...do it for me..”, he muttered, his voice calm and steady, moving his suit accordingly as he leaned forward, now able to taste him as well, his wet tongue reaching for Steve’s neck, trailing it along it, tasting the sweat, his sweet smell taking over him. He slowly moved further up, rubbing his cheek against Steve’s before finally pressing their lips together, getting the kiss he thought that he deserved, his tongue crushing against each other hungrily.

  
Steve bit down on Tony’s lips as finally Tony crushed them together, lucky his groans were masked as his tongue was sucked into Tony’s mouth, tangling them together, only breaking for a moment with trails of saliva glistening over Steve’s lips. He moved again and again, tilting his head up to stare at the ceiling.

  
Tony was still working on believing that the Captain, the man that has been by his side and in his bed for so long was finally letting him see him like that, in such a desperate state, cheeks bright red and wet lips, his mouth wide open as he was letting out those sweet moans that Tony adored already, but then again, it was difficult not to love everything about the man he adored and idolised.

“Come on, you can do it, for me”, he said again in a lower face, his hand reaching up to make Steve look down to him, wanting to see his face at all times.

  
His chin was tugged down whilst his hand pawed over Tony’s reactor, the bright light that kept him going. Steve tilted his head forward, trying to shake the hair out of his face as he felt himself on the verge of finishing, hungrily kissing Tony only to break it moments later, calling out Tony’s name as he clutched to the metal chest plate as hard as he could, his body tensing finally before climaxing. With a loud pant he slumped forward and rested on the large metallic suit, counting on the cold metal to cool him down, even though by now the metal was warm from all of the movement.

  
Tony was enjoying every single moment, taking in everything that was happening as Steve started to become even louder, panting and moaning, finally finishing while crying out his own name, something that filled him with so much more satisfaction than before, seeing how the liquid seemed to be running down Steve’s thighs and on to the suit, touching it with his finger and bringing it up to his lips, taking a teasing, smug lick, before pushing Steve’s hair out of the way.

 “It wasn’t that bad, was it?” he asked him with a chuckle as the suit stopped vibrating, that smug smile remaining on his face.

  
Steve panted, “That was a... Dirty trick.” He panted, his head rested just by Tony’s shoulder, watching him and how pleased with himself he seemed to be, the sticky liquid covering his upper leg and hip.

  
“That’s big coming from you, you know. That’s for thinking that you would give yourself to anyone else but me..”, he said in his more possessive tone, his hands moving to rub Steve’s back, glad to be finally acknowledged.

  
“It was...” He took a pause, “Practice, for the real thing, so I thought.” Steve admitted with a mutter, nestling in Tony’s arms, content even though he was slightly agitated, but that seemed to wash away - after all, it was part of their relationship.

“Real thing? Well, catch your breath and I would like us to try it... I’m ready for it when you are, Captain”, Tony replied with another chuckle. He couldn’t stay mad at him, not when their relationship seemed to have taken another spin for the better, now that he was allowed to take control. “It had to be me, it had to be me to see your face when you would finish”, he said after a small pause, excusing himself.

  
“Give me 10 minutes and I’ll be dandy.” Steve huffed, contently nestling into Tony’s arms, hearing the soft hum of his reactor that he could quite easily fall asleep to. 

“I waited forever for this, I think I can handle 10 more minutes”, Tony said with a nod, letting Steve rest by his side as he carried on rubbing his back, so pleased and eager to see what else was in store for them that night whilst Steve shut his eyes, gently relaxing, feeling looked after and thinking that perhaps he should’ve done this sooner, but good things come to those who wait, and swallowing his pride for once bore great results indeed. Though there was this nagging thought that he’d had all along that brought a small smirk to his lips as he recuperated his energy; _I knew it_.  


End file.
